Servants of fear
by foxy101
Summary: "No passion so effectually robs the mind of all powers of acting and reasoning as fear"  Burke,Edmund .  He was walking along a lonely winded road when he heared a scream him ran towards the voice...Hermione lay before him dead.
1. Dark times

"No passion so effectually robs the mind of all powers of acting and reasoning as fear"

_Burke,Edmund ._

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Times**

The man appeared in the a second he stood quite still,eyes did not bother to open them at all . Instead he raised his wand pointed it upwards towards the sky ; sparks flew out of the end . His lungs expanded gratefully and he opened his eyes . He watched through a sitting room window as an old woman tottered around her house , he started to walk briskly towards the house.

The front door swung inward at his approach but no one seemed to have opened it. " Albert,I have been excpecting you" The old woman called across the room though she hadn't turned to face him.

Albert moved forward into the lamplight as the woman continued "But surely you must know you cannot harm me I have released all my fears".

"Is that true Jenna?All of them?" he raised his wand pointing at the woman.A feeling of tingling warmth shot through his a flick of his wand flames of fire erupted through the room.

Jenna turned around wide-eyed."It seems despite your efforts Jenna you still haven't gotten over your fear of fire you have just buried it inside you" said Albert as he watched the old woman take out her wand.

"Aguamenti" Jenna bawled but the jet of water didn't shoot out of the tip of her wand."NO PLEASE STOP " she the flames even touched her the woman collapsed on the eyes wide,her hair turned a satisfactory smile Albert turned on the spot and vanished into the compressing darkness.

Seconds later he reappeared in a dingy attic room,the beds were rusty and dust covered a single light bolb,walking over he picked up a piece of was a list of names on picked up a quill from a chest drawer and crossed off Jenna Farmer.

For a moment he stood there his dark eyes lingered over the list,more names were appearing by the second.

With a wave of his wand the empty fireplace burst into red flames,Through the fire he could see a pair of choclate brown eyes.

He sighed deeply only nine more and he will be there forever he just knew time he was here to stay.

He will make up for his past failing attempts.

As he dissapereted out of the room he appeared in a small house,in an earthcolored livingroom on the fire place mantel,were photos of a young first one was of a ginger boy and a bushy haired girl,his arms around her waist as they waved at the second photo was of the same couple but they were standing with other people all of them had ginger hair like the boy and one black haired boy.

The third one was of the couple standing with another couple they were all waving at the camera as the ginger boy pulled the bushy haired girl closer and the red haired girl rested her shoulders on the black haired boy.

Albert walked up the stairs into a bedroom,there on a queen sized bed were the couple in the photos they were cuddling his arms around her as she nestled into his neck there breath steady and even.

With a flick of his wand Albert was gone

Sorry everyone this chapter is so short Im just giving you an introduction to the villian in our story Albert longer chapters are to come.


	2. Empty words

**Chapter 2**

**Empty words**

Hermione descended the stairs of her new place,she had moved in with Ron two years after the wizarding war had had been dating ever since then and she couldn't have found someone more perfect.

She had reached the kitchen when she saw a note on the kitchen's long table.

Had to head over to work emergancy call made you breakfast enjoy it

love,Ron .

Hermione looked up and smiled at the plate of toast and sat down,ate felt a bit dissapointed since today was her day-off from work and she had hoped she could spend it with Ron.

Moments later Hermione got up and picked up the Daily prophet,she stared stoically at the headline.

**Unexcpected death of journalist Jenna Farmer**

**Violence spreads**

A huge photograph of an old woman waving filled the front paper,under the pushed the newspaper away,she did not want to read more she found out about these kind of news the more she was scared for threw himself in dangerous situations like these on daily basis,Being an auror he always came back home telling her stories about his near death experiences and bragging about how he would survive by a thread, little did he know that her heart would sink everytime he was called off to a mission.

she picked up a book she had really enjoyed reading maybe it will take her mind off headed off to the backyard,sat on a wooden chair and started a few hours she drifted off to sleep.

After a while a broom materializeddirectly above her and streaked towards the woke up with a start and saw her Ginger haired boyfriend.

"RON" Hermione screamed as she flew towards him and hugged him tightly.a moment later he broke free and gave her a peck**.**

They walked towards the house togetherand entered the sitting sat down on the couch together,

"So did anything new happen?" Asked Hermione.

"Another witch was killed that's the third one this week" said Ron "Everyone dies the same way white hair,wide-eyes a look of terror etched upon there face."

"The same way Jenna Farmer went" said Hermione.

"Exactly" said Ron queitly,"The head of my departement reckons that they were all scared to death".

They both went silent feeling scared and confused,How can a person actually die from fear?who would be next?What if it was one of there family or friends?What if it was one of them?There was a long awkward silence which was broken by Pig flying through the window he threw a folded paper in Ron's lab. He opened it to see his sister's hand writing.

_Dear ron ,_

_Me and harry are inviting you and Hermione to have dinner with us tonight at eight.I will cook. _

_p.s. could you tell hermione to cook something for us just incase ?_

_love Ginny._

"Don't worry Ronald I will be cooking something can't rely on Ginny,rather not put all of my chances in one basket" Said Hermione and Ron chuckled.

Eight o'clock that evening found Ron and Hermione standing outside Harry and Ginny's place,They rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing Ginny wearing an apron,behind her was Harry.

Ginny flung her arms around Ron and Harry patted his she gave Hermione a hug so did Harry,and they were lead inside.

All four of them were sitting on the dining table,dinner turned out pretty the casserole that Hermione made helped alot but no one could deny that Ginny's cooking had gotten so much there was a burnt plate of pasta,and Ron couldn't let her live this down.

"Oh all right? stop it I know I screwed up this plate but you have to admit the rest is pretty good" said ginny defensivly at Ron's remarks "How long are you going to nag me about this?".

"Im your brother Gin I live for these moments" said Ron and all four of them roared with laughter.

"How come you haven't learnt anything from your mom ginny?she is a great cook" Asked Hermione.

"Ah no mom wouldn't let any of us go near the kitchen she said it was her territory" Said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Which ofcourse lead us to where we are now" Said harry and ginny gave him a playful punch on the arm as everyone started laughing again.

They had a wonderful night laughing and eating by the end of the night they were saying good bye at the door when they heared a bloodcurdling scream.

All of them reacted instinctivley,they ran towards the they reached a dark alley they caught glimpse of a man standing over the body of another man,a two foot snake not far behind.

"HEY"screamed Harry as he and Ron ran over to the man wands and Ginny not far behind but when they reached the alley the man and the snake were gone,they looked over and saw the man curled in a ball on the floor his hair was white and a look of terror was etched upon his face.


	3. Shattered dreams

**Chapter 3**

**Shattered Dreams**

He was walking along a lonely winded road when he heared a scream him ran towards the voice and there she in the alley curled up in a ball her hair was gray and her eyes wide...Hermione lay before him dead.

"Wake up Ron" 

Ron opened his was lying on his bed,it was still sun had not yet was a sleep at his feet and there infront of him was Hermione very much alive.

"You were screaming in your sleep thought I would wake you up"

"I was?"

"Yes were saying 'No not her please' who were you talking about?".Hermione asked.

Suddenly Ron began to remember his dream but decided it was better to not tell Hermione "Its nothing" forcing a smile.

Ron sat up wide awake now,He saw Hermione's suspisious gaze and decided it was best if he left the room.

He got up went to the bathroom and shut the door,trying to shake away the dream.

When he arrived to the kitchen he found a peice of cake and a pot of tea on the was finishing her breakfast as she read the prophet.

He sat and they both ate in silence however neither of them lingered at the table.

"We better run of to work" Hermione said brightly "I will be back by three" they held hands and ran into the fire place."Ministry of magic"She said loudly throwing floo powder in the fireplace and green flames engulfed them both.

They emerged out of a fireplace in the ministry,passing through the gates and into the hall they walked towards the they got in as the doors closed behind them.

"Level two, Department of Magical law enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot administration services" Said a female's voice.

They both walked out and headed in sepreate ways.

Ron walked in the aurors headquarters to see harry already sitting on his desk.

"Hey Ron" said Harry as he beamed at him.

"I need to talk to you" Ron hesitated for a second "I had a dream last night".

"Ok" said Harry "What was it about? Is it the one where the spiders wanted you to tap-dance cause honestly Ron..."

"No" said Ron his throat dry "Its nothing like that".

"Oh then what's wrong?" Asked Harry in a worried tone.

Ron explained his dream and Harry tried to reassure him everything will be alright,although panic pulsed in the pit of his hadn't been the only one who was worried a wave of panic flowed through the auror killing didn't make sense and the killer never left a trace.

The office door opened and a short wizard came running in,breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Bernie?" Said Harry.

"Mr Potter,Mr weasley the minister requires that you go off to the house of Xenephilious Lovegood' he has been found dead like all the others"

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet,their wands they ran of to luna's place,the wind ruffled their hair and clothes when they reached the top of a rook-like-tower stood before them.

The house was quiet they walked in to see Mr lovegood's body slumped to the ground the same look of terror on his face,since his hair was already white they couldn't tell if his hair had changed heared noise erupt from the kitchen,and they ran up to it wands raisen they saw Luna.

She was standing before a rusty cauldron,there was a dank,musty smell coming from it.

Luna turned around looking rather peaceful as she usually does.

"Hello harry,Hello Ron" Said luna in serenity "How are you?".

"Umm Luna your father has passed away right outside" Harry said in a cautious tone "How are you feeling?".

"Oh yes I know Im making him a snargaluff and driggble plums potion it will help him pass on peacfully"

"Alright but how are you feeling luna?" Inquired Ron.

"Its very hard I do feel very sad about it" Luna said in the same calm tone.

"Well Luna we have to get to work we are very sorry for your loss we will be right outside if you need anything" Said Ron with an encouraging smile.

With that they both walked into the sitting room as they walked over towards Mr lovegood's body,Ron stumbled upon something,it was a golden locket a symbol was engraved on it.,they looked closely and saw that it was an upturned triangle with a small cross in the middle.

"Hey Luna"Harry called.

"Yes" Luna came out of the kitchen a curious looking flask in her hand, golden smoke billowed from the top.

"Is this yours or your fathers?" Said Ron holding the locket up.

"No I have never seen it before" Said Luna titling her head to the side a bit.

Ron turned his attention to harry,who was looking intently at the locket.

"Maybe it belongs to the killer,I will go home ask Hermione about this symbol she might know something about it" Said Ron and Harry nodded.

They both left in a hurry leaving Luna spilling the weird looking potion on her father's body while doing a dance that very much resembles the one she did in Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ron ran into his house rather abruptly,catching Hermione by not far behind.

Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him full on the mouth a moment later they broke apart.

"Thank God you are alright" Said Hermione in relief "I have been worried you missed dinner,Oh hi Harry" she looked behind Ron to see Harry looking down while smiling and her ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry got caught up in a work"Said Ron "Oh by the way xenephilious lovegood passed away today" he added with a bit of remorse.

Hermione gave a little gasp,her hands flew to her mouth and she began to cry in earnest,Ron put his arms around her and after a moment she regained her comoposure.

"H-How?" She hiccuped.

"The same way as the others" said Ron rather gloomily.

"Hermione we need your help with something" Added Harry abruptly,she looked up and he raised the locket to meet her eyes.

"Do you know what this symbol is?"

"Well ofcourse its the sign of eternal fear" said Hermione wiping her tears.


	4. Eternal fear

**Chapter 4**

**Eternal Fear**

It was almost midnight by the time Hermione found what she had been looking for, she rummaged through the large bookcase they had in the guests and Harry fed up with the wait had dozed off.

"I FOUND IT" Hermione screamed with happiness,waking Harry and Ron with astart.

She entered the room holding a large book to her chest,the binding was fragile and it was covered in cover was black and written in gold were the words

**The ancient book of runes**

**By Russell Dudman**

Hermione began to flip through the pages,and they both went the years they spent together they knew better than to interrupt Hermione while reading.

"Oh my God" Said Hermione under her breath, "The sign of eternal fear fashioned by dark wizard Albert Morrison is considered one of the most hazardous objects ever made".

"Sorry?" Asked Harry.

Hermione looked up,she appeared pale and shaken. Staring at the both of them for a few seconds she started

"Albert Morrison is one of the greatest dark wizards in the 11th century,he designed a wand in which possessed remarkable power it can know ones fears using those fears to paralyze the person's power and making them prone to death"

Ron and Harry froze,staring at Hermione as though she had grown an extra head.

"I am sorry I didn't catch that" said Ron.

Instead of answering,Hermione cleared her throat and began to read:

**The wand of eternal fear**

**Probably considered one of the most complicated form of dark magic, the wand of eternal Fear designed by sorcerer Albert Morrison in the 8th century can inflict one's person fear upon paralyzing there powers even leading them to perish. Albert Morrison Appears only once every 5000 years in Friday the 13th for 24 hours,however if he kills 13 wizards or witches he would live for eternity.**

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron neither of them seemed to understand a word she said.

"The wand of fear?"

"That makes sense" said Harry "All the victims who have been murdered were found in the same state,scared to death"

"Yes but Harry" said Hermione "That's just a superstition"

"Yes but we thought the hallows were too,Hermione" shipped in Ron "And they turned out to be real".

The three of them went silent,staring in of thinking about how much the person that owned this wand was infact had been thinking about the time that locket had shown him his worst fears during there hunt for the horcruxes and how he had almost given up.

Some time later it came to him that the wand must exist , all evidence refered to looked down to the book frowned.

"Hang on this wasn't here a moment before"

She was staring at a slanting handwriting which hadn't been there a few seconds ago

Fear can be conquered by the greatest power of all

"The greatest power of all…what does that mean?"

Ron shrugged "Maybe the elder wand"

"Well that would be bloody unfortunate since I had broke it two years ago" Said Harry.

Everything seemed complicated , Hermione stared into of questions going through her head.

"Who would write that?"

"What?" They were snapped back to reality.

"This line it just appeared out of nowhere it is as if someone…." Her voice trailed away,she looked frightened.

"Has been watching us" Said Ron.

They all looked at the words none of them recognized the handwriting,although harry seemed to think that he had seen it might have been his….but that would be impossible it couldn't have been

"….My mom's" Whispered Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked baffled.

"What's your mom's?" Said Ron.

Harry got up turned on the spot and and Hermione stared in shock at the place where he was.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ron.

"I have no idea".

A few seconds later harry had apperated back,holding a torn piece of parchment in his the runes kept looking back and forth between them,finally he spoke.

"My mom wrote this" his voice was hoarse.

Ron and Hermione watched Harry staring fervently at his mother's handwriting, both of the carrying an expression of however seemed to be more focused on the words than anything else,Still addressing to the letter in his hand.

"This is the letter my mom wrote to wormtail,it's the same 'G' in the letter is the same as in the same as mine…."

Harry went silent,he couldn't help the way his heart was this meant his mother was out there that Lilly Potter had a way of coming back.

"Harry I know what your thinking but don't,your mom is gone she can't come back" Said Hermione with such consideration,Harry felt as though she was passing the news to a little kid that their goldfish had died.

"I know Hermione" Said Harry coolly " I never said she was coming back I just said it was her handwriting".

"Well what do you reckon she meant be the greatest power of all" Said Ron.

There was a pause while they tried to think of a way to solve this, Ron stared at the locket which was thrown inaccurately on the couch as If it would tell them the answer to this.

"Hermione" Said Harry,without removing his eyes from the letter."Is there a chance you could find out more about this Albert"

"I think so" Said Hermione,Looking at Harry."I could go to diagon alley tomorrow and maybe try and ask professer mcgongall if she would loan me some books about it from the library in hogwarts".

"Ok its settled then you go tomorrow to diagon alley and look for some books about it" Said Harry.

However Ron looked traumatized,His skin was very pale and he looked somewhat like a mouth went dry and a huge lump formed in his throat.


	5. Hermione's encounter

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione's encounter**

It seemed stupid,irrational that Hermione was going out on her own in these dark had spent all night trying to convince her not to,after many failing attempts to do so,Hermione finally spoke.

"Oh honestly Ronald" laughed Hermione "I will be in a place full of people in daylight do you think someone will actually attempt to hurt me there , beside im probably in more danger here if we don't find a way to get rid of him".

"All right,All right" blustered Ron clearly tired of the argument "Im just worried about you that's all".

"I know" said Hermione "But there is nothing to worry about.I will be fine,like I told you diagon alley is perfectly safe and the more we know about this man the better our chances would be at killing him".

There was a brief silence in which Ron seemed to be thinking of an other way to stop her,but her firm gaze made him stop at once.

"Ok fine but im coming too" said Ron "We will go together".

"Ron" Said Hermione in a loud voice "You have to go to work they need you".

"Well" Shouted Ron "I need you too,I-I need you in my life".

He couldn't keep the plea out of his voice,Hermione had tears in her moved forward threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. They hadn't felt that way since their first kiss,they were spinning to infinity they felt each other's hearts pounding fast.

Ron's hand slid up from her waist till they reached her curls he storked them with his finger,she was the one – he knew it.

They broke apart and smiled genuinely at each other.

"Alright fine" Said Hermione in a defeated tone although she was smiling "You can come".

Ron and Hermione held hands and turned on the spot,they appeared in the leakey cauldron, the only way to get to diagon walked for a while until they reached the backyard.

Hermione tooke out her wand and tapped the bricks of the wall infront of them,and an archway was formed in the wall.

They walked threw it into the narrow road of diagon alley.

"Alright here we are" Said Hermione pulling Ron inside Flourish and blots.

Ron watched as Hermione started looking around the bookshelves picking up a book every now and then and mumbling something to an hour later they were finished Hermione had picked up quite a handful of books

**Darkest wizards of all times by Hannah Biggs**

**A guide to ancient runes and symbols by Jennifer Mangan**

**Enchanted lockets by Chris White**

**A guide to defeat dark sorceres by Emma Williams**

**How to conquer fear (A wizard's guide to lead a magical life) by Jake Edmonds**

Ron raised his eyebrows at her and spoke in a cynical tone "Well we should have brought more hands".

"I know it's a bit too much but I would like to be prepared" Said Hermione.

They walked out of the shop and as they were about to leave,Ron spotted something.

"Hermione look it's the new chuddley cannons poster I had wanted" pointing at it in a nearby store almost skidding up and down.

Hermione permitted him to go check it out,he had to go alone as she couldn't enter with the pile of books in her hand.

"I'll be back in a minute" he gave her a peck and ran Hermione stood watching Ron through the glass window of the shop,an old lady walked up behind her.

"Excuse me dear" Hermione turned around and let out a scream,dropping the books she was holding.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Said the old lady.

"No that's quite alright I was just caught off guard that's all" explained Hermione as she knelt down to pick up the books,she looked up and the woman who looked rather distraught had gray hair,which was pulled in a bun,a hooked nose and she wore a floral cloak.

"May I help you" said Hermione in a soft voice.

"My granddaughter had passed out in that Alley" She said pointing to a narrow dark alley at the end of the street "I can't carry her could you help me please"

"Oh of course" Said Hermione with a reassuring smile.

As they entered the alley ,Hermione wondered what a sweet old woman and her grand daughter would be doing here. As she looked around she saw no one lying around ,there was no granddaughter at turned around to speak to the woman.

"Hey where is…." Hermione let out a scream and dropped the pile of books she was holding as she saw that there was no woman behind her anymore,Instead there was a tall man,with jet black hair,a large nose,wearing a black cloak.

He put a hand over her mouth to shut her up,she could smell alchol as he breathed into her rummaged through her pockets and threw away her wand.

She whimpered as she realized what was going on,wandless, looked around for help but no one was around.

She started to put up a fight throwing punches and kicks at him,but a punch to the abdomen silenced her

She fell to the ground,clutching her stomach and raised a wand in front of her face and said "You have something that belongs to me witch"

"I-I Don't know what your talking about" She gasped clearly her stomach was still aching.

"Very well then"He waved his wand but nothing happened except that he smiled and said "I see your biggest fear is losing the person you love"

He looked back and saw Ron who had walked out of the shop and was looking around for Hermione,smiling he turned to her and said "Thank you for making it so easy".

With a flick of his fell to the floor clutching his chest,he seemed uncapable of breathing huddled around him,trying to breathe life into him but he was falling into unconsciousness,his skin turned blue and his eyes rolled back into there socket.

Hermione seeing this tried screaming but she couldn't find her voice,she felt her insides burn,her heart was pounding fast and tears were streaming down her face,she tried moving her arms or legs but invain she felt completely paralyzed,Everything seemed fuzzy as Ron fell completely what seemed like years she could hear someone calling

"Oi what yeh doin' ?" yelled a voice,a large hand knocked the man away from Hermione.

As Hermione drifted to unconsciousness she could feel enormous hands carrying her so gently,before she fell into blackness.


	6. A night at stmungo's

**Chapter 6**

**A night at 's**

It was almost midnight,the hospital wing was quiet;almost lamps were ,Harry,Ginny,Hagrid and the weasley's were sitting by Hermione's occupied bed.

The fourth floor at 's was almost empty but as more people came to see Hermione the room was more crowded than ever.A few moments after their arrival,Luna and Neville barged in the hospital wing.

"Is she alright?What happened to her?" Asked Neville abruptly.

Ron only shrugged,not taking his eyes of face was pale and her unconscious figure was shaking,Ron had been holding her hands since they arrived to the hospital

Ginny stood up giving her brother a pat on the back and walked up to Luna and began to explain what had happened -from Hagrid's point of view-in a hushed tone.

At that same moment Mrs weasley walked up and sat next to her youngest son, "Do the Granger's know sweetheart" She said in a soft tone.

"Yes they are on their way?" He nodded.

A Healer came in and ushered everyone out insisting that Hermione needed to rest,but Ron wouldn't a few arguments Everyone –but Ron-started to leave.

They walked out of the wing one by one,as Ron started stroking Hermione's hands smoothly he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Hagrid's gigantic face had broken in a sympathetic smile,Tears welled up in his eyes.

"H-Hagrid" Stammered Ron "I-I Don't know what-T-Thank you" tears building up in his own pair of blue eyes,He Impatiently wiped the tears from his eyes,looking away "I don't know what could have happened to us if it weren't for you".

Hagrid let out a howl as he walked out of the room.

Ron bent down closer to Hermione,his lips pressed against her a second there he stayed completely still taking in her vanilla scent.

"Don't even think about it,'t even think about leaving me" He whispered to the pale girl lying in front of stirred at the sound of his voice.

Ron opened his mouth to speak again,but no words came wanted to tell her he loved her,he couldn't live without her but he couldn't find the right he sighed and rested his head on her stomach he was so near her heart that he could feel its beat.

Quick and unsteady as it was "Thud,thud,thud" It haunted would hear it everywhere he went.

"Thud,thud,thud" The door flew open and ron's head shot and Mrs Granger hurried in and ron instinctively got up from his fingers still entwined with Hermione's.

"My baby,my darling baby,What has happened to you" Said mrs granger running over to Hermione.

Ron looked on miserably, fury and remorse clashing within Mr Granger grapped a fistful of his shirt and hurled him to the wall,slamming his back against it.

"Dan What are you doing?" Said mrs granger.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU EVER SINCE SHE MET YOU SHE HAS BEEN HURTING.I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY PRINCESS I WILL…."

"KILL MYSELF" yelled Ron suddenly making jump up a bit. "If something were to happen to Hermione you wouldn't do anything to me because I will probably kill myself,but not before I killed who did this to her"

Mr granger releases Ron and solemnly nods.

Hermione stirs again as her father walks up to her and kissed her stares at the three figures feeling he was interfering on a very private moment.

"Ron"Whispered a voice he could have swore came from the bushy haired girl,and Mr and Mrs Granger gasped and got up.

Hermione,in a haze,reaches out to her Ron took her small hand in his much larger one. Instantly she falls unconscious again.

Mr and Mrs granger merely smiled and thought it would be best if they gave them both sometime alone.


	7. The whispering terror

**.The whispering terror**

She lay on her back , it was completely dark. She was absolutely unaccompanied . Nobody was there , For a second she wasn't sure this place was even real .

A few seconds later she had banished the idea that this was a dream,because she could feel a comfortable surface behind her back,hear the sound of people chattering in the background and feel a warm breath on the top of her hand.

Almost as soon as she reached this conclusion , Hermione became aware that her eyes were closed and she was in a mere state between waking up and actually being asleep. Convinced that she wasn't alone,she slowly opened her eyes.

The smell of flowers and potions filled her nostrils, every inch of her only feeling which assured her presence in this life had stopped,the breathing that she felt on top of her hands had stopped.

"Hermione….Hermione"

It was Ron's voice , and he spoke in a longing and eager could hardly see anything except blurry shades,his ginger hair sticking out.

"Hermione…."

"R-Ron" Said Hermione in a raspy voice,she could hardly even hear herself.

The vision started to look clearer ,Hermione saw Ron's blue eyes which were red and hands went to caress her cheeks .

"Hey you're alright"

The voice was dreadful she had never expected that Ronald Weasley would speak in such a wrecked voice.

She squinted her eyes again and saw some get well soon cards and flowers and a nasty smelling jar full of purple worms which she guessed came from Hagrid . As Ron enveloped her in a rib-crushing hug.

"Wha-?"

"You're alright" Said Ron "You scared the hell out of me back there,you were barely breathing and your body was trembling so hard".

"How did I get here?" Hermione asked befuddled.

Ron told her everything, collapsing in the middle of diagon alley, Hagrid finding her, the trip to the hospital, the clash with her had no idea however what had happened that lead them to all of this all he heared from Hagrid was that a man had cornered a terrified looking Hermione in a dark alley.

Hermione sat as still as a statue,her eyes fixed unblinkingly on a get well soon card at the corner of the room, The air had vanished from her lungs and she broke in a storm of crying, Her face buried in his chest, she could hear his rather fast heartbeats.

Ron was shaking from head to foot, his arms around the hysterical form of his girlfriend, pulling her close. After a moment she had calmed down and he released her rising to cover his emotionality.

However after staring out the window for a second,he goes back to Hermione's side. Whatever had attacked her was still out there, he plants himself firmly at her side .Perhaps he couldn't protect her, but he could atleast die trying.

"Can you remember what happened?" Said Ron carefully.

Hermione began to get in detail in her own point of view of her story,by the end she was shaking with sobs again.

Ron who was looking as pale as a ghost, cupped her face with his right other arm slid around her waist holding her tightly.

They spent the night cuddling and snogging, the healer entered a couple of times checking on Hermione and insisting that she will be released the next 's parents along with ron's family and their friends took turns in checking in on them too,her parents were relieved to see her awake so much that patted Ron on the shoulder apologetically.

Finally they all left and Hermione drained by the events of the previous day had fallen asleep in Ron's arm.

Hermione woke up the next morning slightly dazed by a series of dreams were Ron was writhing in pain on the floor, twitching then finally he feel silent. Seemingly Dead.

Ron was still asleep his mouth a gap, the sun illuminating his face. She cautiously got up,Glad she could stand on two firm feet again.

She started making her way towards the door looking for a healer,when a raspy voice spoke from behind her.

"Don't drain yourself Hermione, I'll handle it" Said Ron getting up.

Before she could say how perfectly capable she was of taking care of herself, His lips were pressed against hers.

They continued kissing as he scooped her in his arms and laid her down on the bed again.

"I will be right back" He whispered in her ear and then he was gone.

The hospital's wing door opened, and George entered holding some candy in his hands.

"How are you feelin' Granger?" The ear-less boy asked casually as he tossed her some chocolate.

"Better" She said glancing worriedly at the chocolate in hand "Should I be concerned?"

George broke into a fit of laughter as he shook his head "No – No it's just some chocolate".

Hermione took a bite of the sweet food, devouring it all.

"Well you look hungry" Said George, handing her another one.

Hermione simply nodded, He wanted to ask her what happened but decided against this.

He had changed a lot after Fred had passed away, developing a fit a gallantry and sincerity. His eyes still reflected the pain from when he had seen his brother's body in the great hall.

As his thought drifted off to his twin's face, his smile had been mocking every time he shut his eyes ever since that dreadful day.

Hermione was quick to realize this and she started talking casually snapping him out of his thoughts "So nothing exploded" Referring to the empty chocolate wrapping in her hand.

George roared with laughter, and Hermione beamed from ear to ear.

"Told you Granger, Can't beat someone when they're down"

"Oh you are such a gentleman" She teased.

They both laughed until there sides hurt, After a few minutes there laughs subsided.

"So here is the thing" Said George in all seriousness "What happened to Ron?"

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Hermione, Ron seemed perfectly fine except for his occasional emotional breakdowns.

"When Hagrid said he found you in that alley, Ron was lying in the street having trouble breathing. What happened that lead up to this chaos?"

George had now ignored the sound in the back of his head that pleaded him not to ask the fragile girl about it. He couldn't help it however as his older brother's instincts were getting the best of him, all he cared about was Ron.

As Hermione started talking, George found himself listening intently. However by the end, he didn't get what he wanted.

"But what made Ron collaps?" Asked George impatiently.

"I don't know" Said Hermione apparently dazed and confused , all of a sudden she remember something "Wait there is something else, the man said that my biggest fear was losing the person I loved and then Ron collapsed as he said thank you for making it so easy"

"So somehow this man was behind both of your attacks"

"Yes why do you think that is?" Hermione looked for once as though she were puzzled/

"Beats me" Shrugged George "You are the brilliant one"

"Well I had some theories about the attacks that had been happening for the past two weeks,you know these witches who were found seemingly scared to death" Hermione started explaining.

"All I know is that when I saw Ron collapse that way, Well I just" She stammered "I had never been that scared in my life and the man seemed to be enjoying it".

The ginger boy stared unblinkingly at Hermione's bedside cabinet. Then he got up gravely and gave her a one armed hug "Get well soon, Granger" He said in a traumatized tone.

"Are you alright?" Hermione called after him.

But he had left without another glance.

Hermione was released from the hospital first thing in the next morning, When she and Ron arrived at their house. Everything was still in place like it had been deserted for a years. As if there was no life there.

"Seems strange doesn't it" Said Hermione nervously.

"Yes it looks like….." His voice trailed away as he came closer to the delicate girl, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. His lips met hers and as he lifted her in his arms in one swift movment, not breaking the kiss. Started going upstairs.

Ron pushed the bedroom door with his right leg and entered carrying Hermione, Not breaking the kiss as their tongues begun to move more fiercely. He pushed her on the bed and fell right on top of her.

She started taking off both of their jackets, as his lips found their way to her neck. She moaned as he hit a weak spot.

Their breathing picked up, his lips weren't tender; there was anxiety and trepidation in them. Hermione's fingers ran through his ginger hair all the way to his pale back.

As their moans filled the room, Ron unclasped Hermione's bra with one hand while turning off the lights with the other.

Seven o'clock on the following day found Hermione in the bed lying on Ron's chest, his breathing unsteady. She got up and started walking slowly around the house without any particular purpose.

She got in the living room and their pictures caught her eyes, She picked up one which she had always named as a favorite. A Picture of her and Ron right after the war, they looked beaten and bruised but they had never looked more contented.

They were both smiling and waving at the camera, as their smiles grow into giggles. Hermione hides her face in his chest; blushing.

"HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In here is everything alright" She called

There was a clatter of footsteps as the door swung open

"I woke and you weren't next to me, got a bit frightened you can't do that" He said heatedly.

Beneath the irritation and fury, Hermione heard a little twist of fear in his voice and love for Ronald Weasley gushed up inside her.

"I am here I am alright" Said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
